From Teto's Perspective
by Draco Libro
Summary: This is just the scene where Teto and Nausicaa first meet told from Teto's point of view. It's my first fanfiction, so I don't think the writing style is very good. Any suggestions appreciated.


From Teto's Perspective

Disclaimer: I don't own _Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, _and since I really didn't change anything except the point of view for this scene, I guess I barely even own this story. All I own is the pencil and paper I used to write this fanfiction, because the computer's not mine either.

_Today_, I thought, _has not been a good day._ First, I had been grabbed by an insect (scary!), then a Person had fired a Dangerous Stick at the insect (very scary!), then I'd been dropped and grabbed _by my tail _by Tall Person (very, very scary!). Of course, I was now in a warm, dark place, which was good, but I had no idea what was happening. I could smell Tall Person, and Big Running Birds, and (faintly) Big Dangerous Ohmu.

There was another scent, though …another Person scent. My nose twitched with curiosity, and I pushed against the flap covering the warm, dark place. To my surprise, it opened. I pushed my head out and immediately spotted the source of the new smell: a red-furred, female Person kit with blue not-fur. I decided to call her Blue Person. Blue person held her furless paw out to me, and I took a vicious swipe at it.

"No touching!" I said fiercely, before remembering that People couldn't understand Fox-squirrel. I was determined to make my point, however, so I jumped onto Blue Person's arm and ran up onto her shoulder where I arched my back and gave my best growl. It must not have sounded very threatening though, because Blue Person put her paw out to touch me _again_! She made gentle Person sounds, but I wasn't fooled. As soon as her paw came close, I did what any Fox-squirrel would have done in such a dangerous situation: I bit her. I sank my teeth into her finger and growled as ferociously as possible. The growl came out kind of muffled, but I was confident that it was more than enough to scare any Person.

Blue Person did not even flinch. She said something to Tall Person, then looked back at me and _smiled_. A sudden and unexpected feeling of guilt washed over me. After all, Blue Person hadn't actually done anything bad to me; it was Tall Person who had grabbed my tail. Hesitantly, I released my grip on her finger. On an impulse, I licked the wound apologetically. Blue Person spun around happily, which I did not like because it made me dizzy. She spoke to Tall Person again, who answered in a surprised tone. I really didn't like what Blue Person did next. She ran towards the Big Running Birds.

_Hey_! I thought. _Those things are dangerous! _Admittedly, I didn't know that for certain, but they looked like predators to me. I took the safest course of action and hid in Blue Person's hood. A moment later, my worst fears were confirmed. One of the Big Running Birds was trying to eat Blue Person! I stood up, prepared to run, before I realized something-Blue Person was making happy Person sounds. The Big Running Bird, I now saw, wasn't trying to eat her. It was licking her. I sat back down, partly out of relief and partly because the hood actually felt pretty comfortable. I even dozed off briefly while Blue Person and Tall Person talked. Then, suddenly, Blue Person was running. I woke up fully, looked around, and instantly wished I was back in my safe burrow. Blue Person was running towards the edge of a cliff!

_I'm gonna die!_ I thought with sudden panic. _We're gonna go over the cliff and go splat and it'll be all messy and bloody and-_ I closed my eyes as Blue Person jumped-_I'll never be able to eat Chiko nuts again or chase butterflies or…or…it doesn't feel like we're falling. It feels like we're flying._ I opened my eyes. To my astonishment, Blue Person and I were not plummeting to our deaths. We were on a Flying Person Thing. I had seen Flying Person Things from a distance, but I had never expected to fly on one.

The strangest part of the experience was that I felt no fear. This was … exciting. Right then, I decided that I loved flying. It wasn't anything like being carried off by the insect. It felt wonderful. Strange new smells filled the air, and the wind ruffled my fur. If being with Blue Person meant that I would get to fly like this, then I would loyally stand by her.

_I can definitely get used to this, _I thought,_ as long as Blue Person never tries to pull my tail. _

Author's Note: I don't really like the ending on this, but I couldn't figure out a better way to finish it. The capitalizations of person, fox-squirrel, etc. are not typos. Teto likes to capitalize important things.


End file.
